More Than A Memory
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Basically, a sorta novelisation of the search and comfort scenes in episode 16. Named for the song that inspired it. A REALLY sucky summary, I know, but please read and review. Flames are not appreciated. HikaHaru


This has been bugging me for quite some time now, so...yeeah. It was inspired by a video I found on YouTube.

_Please _let me know if I could improve on something, because this is my first try at a non-humor oneshot. Plus, this is my first Ouran fic, so flames are most definitely _not_ appreciated. ConCrit I can take, but no flames. It's pretty much my take of the bit in episode 16 when he tries to find Haruhi.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not the characters, not the lyrics. They belong to their respective genius creators. So if you sue, you'll probably get a hairclip, a fan, and a pen, at least.

* * *

_It wasn't fair__  
__For me just to go_  
_Act like I knew what you've been though_  
_Cause I wasn't there_  
_And I'll never know_  
_Couldn't see from_  
_Your point of view_  
_But I'm doing all I can_  
_For you to see_  
_That I understand..._

_-More Than a Memory, Hoobastank_

* * *

**Bold-Tamaki talking through the cellphone**

_Italics- thoughts_

* * *

Hitachiin Hikaru was angry. 

He was angry because when they bumped into that friend of Haruhi's-Arai, was it? - At one of the stores. But it wasn't just the fact that he offered them a ride back to the hotel, oh no...It was because Haruhi accepted the offer. Like she didn't trust Hikaru for that! They were the ones on a date...technically speaking.

He was beginning to calm down as the music from his earphones drowned out the sounds of the rain when he barely heard the cellphone ring. He took his earphones off, got out his phone, and answered it.

"Hey, milord," he said. "Great timing. Can you get a car to pick me up? I couldn't find a taxi, and Haruhi probably-"

**"You idiot! Just go and look for her!"**

The elder Hitachiin was taken aback, to say the least. Didn't Haruhi take the offer to ride with Arai? But Tamaki wasn't finished chewing him out and he knew it.

**"What kind of gentleman leaves a girl behind in the rain?! Listen; Haruhi is deathly afraid of thunder! When lightning strikes, she's so scared she can't move!" **

Hikaru blanched: he had not expected _this. _He just assumed that she hated the rain, not had a deathly fear of thunder.

**"Next time you're on a date like this, instead of getting jealous, try being more considerate of your companion!!"**

The next trace of noise from the cell phone was the dial tone.

Hikaru hung up and pushed himself off the tree. "How would I have known if she didn't tell me?" he said to himself. Then it hit him.

_"Misuzu-san said the weather might take a turn for the worse. I hope it's not a thunderstorm..." she said, looking at the sky. "Who cares about a thunderstorm, anyway?" Hikaru asked in reply._

**_--------_**

_"Was that thunder?" Haruhi suddenly asked. "I didn't hear anything," Hikaru replied. _

**_--------_**

_"Um...O-OK then! The faster the better!" she said nervously when Arai offered to drive them back to the hotel._

**_--------_**

She _did_ tell him. More than once. Just not the straightforward way he was used to. He gritted his teeth as he realized this.

_"Who can know with just those clues, you idiot?!"_

* * *

So he searched. 

"Have you seen a girl with brown hair and a blue dress?" he asked when he stopped a local.

"Sorry, I haven't," she replied. "But maybe you can find her at one of the restaurants. The sushi shop seems to be the most popular."

Hikaru nodded in thanks and took off.

**_--------_**

He looked inside the sushi restaurant. There were brown haired-girls in blue dresses inside, but none of them was the one he was looking for.

**_--------_**

Eventually he stopped to catch his breath. He had searched all over the town and not one trace of Haruhi. And he began to wonder: why was he looking for this one girl as if she was the only thing that mattered?

The answer was simple. Because she basically was.

In the time Haruhi was in the Host Club, everyone had bonded with the cross-dressing club member, even Kyoya to some extent. He was still the Evil Shadow King, but still.

But what was she to Hikaru? He did care for her, but he didn't know to what extent.

All he knew was that she was special to him, because she was the only one who could tell he and Kaoru apart. This made a huge impact in their lives because at that point, the world was either 'Hikaru and Kaoru's World' and 'Everything Outside of Hikaru and Kaoru's World'. And at that point, 'Hikaru and Kaoru's World' had its first real intruder.

But that was no reason to relentlessly look for her...was it? Was it just because he wanted to say sorry for snapping at her friend?

His muses were interrupted by a flash of lightning, which brought to his view a church he hadn't noticed until that moment. The door was slightly ajar, and was that a puddle at the door?

* * *

"Haruhi? You in here?" he called when he entered the church. A flash of lightning and he heard a small sob. As he walked towards the pedestal, he recalled Kaoru's words from this morning. 

**_"Feelings you have for each other won't be known until you voice them."_**

He stopped when he neared the pedestal. He saw Haruhi underneath, crouched up in an attempt to block out the storm. He felt a lump in his throat and his stomach seemed to be twisting. If it weren't for him, they would probably be in the hotel and Haruhi would cringe in peace. But would it be better like that?

**_"But if you really care for your companion, sometimes you have to notice the subtle hints they give you."_**

**_--------_**

_"How did you know that I was upset about Kaoru?" Hikaru asked earlier that day._

_"I guessed." _

**_--------_**

He swallowed the lump in his throat when he took a step towards her. "Haruhi..." he started. Haruhi opened her eyes when she heard her name.

"Hika-" she started when lightning struck, causing her to cringe in fear.

Hikaru frowned. The only experience he had with this kind of feeling was when he did his famous 'Twincest' act with Kaoru. But that never prepared him for this real-life situation. He didn't know what to do to calm her down.

He was going to have to try.

He took the cloth set on the pedestal and gave it to her to use as a blanket. He then gave her the earphones to better block out the storm. Then he sat next to her and gave her a one-arm hug.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Haruhi closed her eyes as the music started to calm her down.

"Sorry for leaving you by yourself when there was a thunderstorm. And for snapping at your friend," he continued.

Haruhi smiled. "Thank you...Hikaru." she said, falling asleep.

Hikaru then felt something warm come from his eyes and trail down his face. Tears? Why was he crying?

"Sorry..." He had said this three times, but he could've said it a million more. Was this what they called love?

**_--------_**

The priest found them like that the next day. He scolded the two, but neither Hikaru nor Haruhi minded.

In later years, Hikaru would look back on that night and smile. Because that night he found something he thought he could never find.

He owed Kaoru big time.

* * *

**RBGM (Recommended background music)** - _More Than A Memory_ by Hoobastank. (I was listening to this song when inspiration struck, so...yeah.)

* * *

What'd you think? I know it kinda sucks, but I would really appreciate a review! 


End file.
